


Long Way Down (It's a hell of a ride!)

by surreallis



Category: Dexter (TV), Oz (1997)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-05
Updated: 2010-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surreallis/pseuds/surreallis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deb and Keller. It's all about the sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Way Down (It's a hell of a ride!)

Her one day off. It's late. She doesn't turn the lights on. Maybe a little drunk. Maybe not. He's right behind her, and three weeks of constant fucking has taught her to read him.

He kisses like he wants to fuck her with his tongue. Intense. Hard.

She fidgets too much for him. He grabs her hands, throws them back against the wall. Holds them tight. Too tight.

She twists. He shoves her back. Her head thumps.

She turns her head away, angry. "Jesus fuck, Chris!"

He lightens up. Protests. "I wanna fuck!"

"Well, calm the fuck down!"

He backs off, hands up. His eyes apologize. They're so blue… "I'm sorry." He watches her. Smiles. Grins.

She melts. The fuck? Since when does she _melt_?

She teases. "Don't fuck this up. I've dated psychopaths."

He looks her in the eyes. Keeps grinning.

"C'mere."

He kisses her again. Gently. Growing harder. His hands know she won't break. She loves that.

"You're safe with me," he says. "I don't kill women."

"You kill men?" She smirks. He's so easy.

He snorts. He peels her clothes off. She tugs at his. He's all muscle and swagger. Fucking Jesus tattoo on his fucking arm. What the fuck? She loves it. He's a fucking wet dream. The prison thing only makes it hotter. Dex would shit a brick if he knew.

He holds her back against the wall, sucks at her breast. She pulls his hair. When he slides up, bites her on the jaw, she grabs his cock. So hard.

"Suck me," he says. No breath. Rough.

"Fuck off."

"C'mon."

"What's your fucking damage?"

"I wanna get your dirty little mouth on my dick," he insists. Laughs.

She weakens. He suspects.

"C'mon, Deb. Suck me for a while." His fingers slip between her legs.

He likes blowjobs more than any guy she's ever met. She sinks down to her heels. He widens his stance. She twists a hand around. His cock is warm, rigid, heavy. She licks him and then brings him in. He groans. She slides her hand further, tugs his balls. Gets to business. His thighs flex.

"You suck cock like a man," he tells her. His voice is gravel.

She rolls her eyes. Feels proud. What the fuck is she doing? He's clean. He's clean.

He thrusts. She pulls off. It's a warning. She's no fucking prison prag.

He pulls her up. She's back against the wall. His fingers slide down, slip back and forth. She pulls on his wrist. "Inside, I told you. I'm not a clit-girl."

He grins. Wraps an arm around. Lifts her. Thrusts two fingers in. And out. And in. She moans. "Mother fuck."

He flips her. Presses her palms against the wall. Kicks her legs apart. Déjà vu. Like the academy all over again.

He slides in from behind. She bends forward. Just a bit. His hips hit hers. Again. She braces. He moves. Harder.

That's it. That. This. Exactly how she likes. She can't stop the moans. He fucks and pants. It builds. Starts. And she comes. Like a current up her spine.

He presses harder. Deeper. Forces her flat against the wall. Comes with a grunt and a shudder.

His chest heaves against her back. She lazes, her knees weak. When he backs off, she almost falls. His arm catches her around the waist. Swings her around to the bed. She bounces. Laughs. He dives after her. Grins.

She smiles in the darkness, satisfied. His heat closes in.

"You swore you weren't a cuddler," she accuses.

"I fucking lied."

~end~


End file.
